EN EL DOLOR TE ENCONTRE
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Los cuentos de hadas no existen ya que no existe el "y vivieron felices para siempre", casi nunca pasa, o tal vez la persona no es la indicada, y hasta en lo mejores matrimonios pasan, Pero entre tanto dolor Brilla la esperanza y alguien le alegra la vida a Sakura y le dara fortaleza y seguridad.


_**Hola acá les traigo otro finc, ya se que no he terminado el otro solo que este ya me estaban presionando, todavía no hay un apareja pues de verdad no se tal vez conforme vaya saliendo la inspiración, no se tal vez vuelva a repetir la pareja de mi primer finc o tal ves sea un Gaarasaku depende pero espero les guste y si no ya saben acepto sugerencias vale vale ahora si a disfrutar la lectura.**_

**EN EL DOLOR TE ENCONTRE**

**Capitulo 1**

_**PROPUESTA**_

_Los cuentos de hadas no existen ya que no existe el "y vivieron felices para siempre", casi nunca pasa, o tal vez la persona no es la indicada, y hasta en lo mejores matrimonios pasan… eso es lo que le paso a un a hermosa pelirosa, al casarse con el ultimo Uchiha de su clan, y es que había cambiado tanto, que de tal manera que a todos había asombrado su cambio y su "arrepentimiento", empezó de cero ._

_Por esos detalles y mas enamoro a Sakura Hurano su sueño hecho realidad, ni ella se lo podia creer, por fin el quipo 7 reunido, como un a familia pues para ella Naruto era su hermano, al igual que Kakashi lo veía como un hermano mayor._

_Y es que todo fue tan rápido como le propuso matrimonio que ella vivió un cuento de hadas, del cual no la prepararon para la realidad._

**Dos años antes**

-Sakura ... Sakura ... _una voz suave la llamaba y ella lo escuchaba entre sueños._

Poco a poco los ojos de Sakura parpadearon para mostrar un jade brilloso, cerró los párpados con rapidez para bloquear la luz brillante. A medida que se acostumbraron a la luz, vio que había despertado spara dar un grito emocionada.

-Sasuke-kun!"-_gritó felizmente sentándose a su lado…_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creí que tenías una misión?.

-Me acabo de regresar a la aldea esta mañana. Tan pronto como la acabe regrese ya no agauntaba las ganas de verte y quise sorprenderte.

-Bueno, fue toda una sorpresa encantadora- _dijo poniéndose de pie y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. _

Se inclinó dando un ligero beso a Sakura, "Te extrañé." _Fue lo que salio de los labios del Uchija._

- Al igual que yo, Sasuke Kun.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche, entonces después de que su turno ha terminado?

- Kyaaaa Por supuesto, me encantaría! ¿a que horas pasaras por mi?

-Te voy a recoger a su casa alrededor de las siete; ¿Está bien?.

-Si, eso es perfecto…._Sakura sonrió a Sasuke antes de darle otro beso. _

Todo era felicidad ….. y mas lo que ocurriria en la noche, Sakura alegremente partió en sus rondas. No podía esperar a su cita con Sasuke.

Sakura corrió a su apartamento cerrando la puerta de un portazo. La Ropa estaban siendo expulsados de su armario a un ritmo alarmante

-¡Agh! ¿Dónde está ese vestido! No se que ponerme Tiene que estar aquí .. _Pronto Sakura había amasado una pila grande que incluía la mayor parte de la ropa a los más cercanos a ella. Pero por fin _Sakura había encontrado el vestido poerfecto para la cita perfecta Lo sostuvo hasta examinarlo. El vestido era vestido halter color champán que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, a lo largo del lado derecho fue un leve que mostraba las piernas tonificados Sakura. Ella sonrió mientras se ponía el vestido; y rápido se maquillo.

Ya estab alista cuando escucho como la puerta era tocada al abrir la puerta se quedo sin palabras enfrete de ella estaba la visión mas perfecta, un Sasuke enfundado en un traje formal; su mente se quedo en blanco y con la boca abierta y toda roja compitiendo aun semáforo,

-Sakura ¿estás bien? ¿estás enferma?. Puso su mano sobre la frente; no te sientes caliente para mí.

Sakura trató de contra atacar el rubor que subía a la superficie de sus mejillas.

-No Sasuke-kun, estoy bien. Es ..., ella jugaba con la alfombra con la punta del pie. Simplemente parece tan increíble, eso es todo_….. Ella le sonrió._

-Te ves increíble … _Él sacó una rosa de detrás de su espalda._

**-**Oh, es precioso Sasuke.

-Vamos, vamos a llegar tarde si no nos vamos pronto.

-Está bien ya voy…. _Sakura corrió hacia la puerta detrás de él._

El restaurante era perfecto. Todo era tan perfecto. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír a Sasuke. Habían pasado todo su tiempo de ponerse al día y hablar de lo que era nuevo. Bueno Sakura hizo la mayor parte ya que Sasuke solo hacia un comentario o dos, pero Sakura no le importaba Sasuke siempre había sido así.

-Muchas gracias por esto. Esta tarde ha sido perfecto.

-Esto no ha terminado todavía Sakura todavía nos queda el postre se que te encanta lo dulce así que hay que comer postre.

-Eso es verdad. No puedo esperar a probar su tarta de fresa suena increíble.

Una sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de los labios del Uchiha.

Un escalofrio le recorrio a Sakura cuando vio una sonrisa autentica en la cara de su novio.

-Sasuke-kun ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?.

-Nop.

_Sakura puso mala cara por él -_ Oh vamos Sasuke usted me puede decir.-

Ok te diré siempre que me hagas un favor.

-Lo que sea

-Cierra tus hermosos ojos.

Sakura corazón le dio un vuelco se puso nerviosa y una idea se le vino a la cabeza una vez que los ojos de Sakura se cerraron varios de los camareros del restaurante colocó el pastel grande antes de Sakura. A Sasuke se le agrando la sonrisa

- Ya puedes abrir los ojos .

Sakura jadeó cuando ella abrió los ojos. Sentado frente a ella era un pastel de tres niveles bellamente decoradas y sentado en la parte superior había una caja de color negro.

-Sasuke estaba arrodillado a su lado en un momento, "Haruno Sakura, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?.

-Oh Sasuke kami ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto!... _Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó._

Hubo aplausos y los de parte de los meseros y del resto de los clientes del restaurante como la vio la feliz pareja. Sasuke sacó la caja de la parte superior de la torta y sacó el anillo y lo puso en el dedo delgado de Sakura.

- Sasuke es tan hermosa. ¡Gracias! _Sakura miró el anillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de alegría._

-Cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz mi Sakura …. _Se inclinó y la besó. "Te amo Sakura."_

Ese fue uno de los momentos mas felices de la vida de Sakura; estaba dando el paso mas importante pero también estaba dando al paso a la realidad que dos años después descubriría….

_**Les gusto! Espero que si! La gente que es aficionada a Sasusaku espero no me cuelgue, y bueno como ya dije con el paso de los capítulos tal ves haya pareja o tal ves nada.**_

_**Espero sus reviews….!**_

_**SAkuNarahy-Hime**_


End file.
